


Amethyst is Pregnant?!

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breaking the News, Nervousness, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: When Amethyst discovers she's pregnant, she worries about how she'll break the news of who and how to the Crystal Gems.





	Amethyst is Pregnant?!

>Amethyst looks at the test and grins widely. It had worked. She was pregnant! She let out a loud cheer from Steven's bathroom, then quickly quieted herself. "Oh, oh no, I have to tell them now. No way I can hide this from them. How will they react?"   
>Suddenly she heard a loud knock from the other side of the door. "Amethyst are you okay in there? I heard shouting."  
>Amethyst smiled upon hearing Steven's voice. "Yeah Ste-man, everything's.....everything will be okay. I need a favor from you."  
>"You know you can trust me to help you Amethyst. What do you need help with."  
>"Steven, I'm going to open the door and show you something. I need you to not freak out."  
>A silence fell between the pair. "Amethyst, I don't want to see whatever gross thing you've shape shifted. I remember what happened the last time." Steven began to walk away.  
>"No, WAIT! Please, don't leave Steven, I really need your help with this." The unsteadiness of Amethyst's voice caused Steven to pause and turn around.  
>"You promise it's not something gross?" Steven asked wearily.  
>"Yeah dude, I promise, I swear!"  
>Steven sighed. "Okay Amethyst, I trust you." Steven slowly opened the door and stepped into the bathroom. Amethyst hid the hand with the pregnancy test behind her back.   
>"So what do you want to show me, Amethyst?" Steven towered over the small quartz, his chin studded with brown stubble, his hair longer and fluffier, his shoulders had broadened out, his arms and legs had become larger and more powerful from reaching his adult form.  
>"Remember dude, you p-promised not to freak out." Amethyst stuttered nervously, her left hand twitching behind her back.  
>"Amethyst, I promise, I won't freak out. Please, just tell me or show me."  
>"Here." Amethyst pulled the test out from behind her back and showed it to Steven. Steven's jaw dropped as he looked at the word clearly displayed on the test.  
>"Amethyst......you're pregnant? Wait, but when? How? Who!?"  
>"Dude you promised not to freak out!"   
>"I'm not freaking out! It's just, wow. Wait, am I the first one you're showing this to?"  
>"Yeah, I was hoping you'd help me break the news to Garnet and Pearl. Help me let them know that I'm not giving my gem to the kid."  
>Steven placed his hand gently on Amethyst's left shoulder. "Of course I'll help you tell them! But, who's the father?"  
>"Well, it's-" A loud knock on the door interrupted Amethyst before she could speak up.   
>Amethyst gulped before she called out to the knock. "Who's out there?"  
>"Amethyst, I know you and Steven are in there. Please come out. Pearl's here too." Garnet's voice held a hint of excitement.  
>"Crap, Garnet knows already. Welp, here goes nothing." Amethyst sighed as she headed towards the door.  
>"It'll be okay Amethyst, I'm here with you." Steven followed behind her as the pair left the bathroom. They found Garnet and Pearl sitting on the stools near the counter.  
>"Amethyst, why were you in the bathroom with Steven? Garnet, what's going on?" confusion rang on Pearl's voice.  
>"Guys, I need to tell you s-something, and I need you to not freak out." Amethyst shuffled her feet nervously along the floor.  
>"Go on." Garnet said, a slight grin forming on her face.   
>Pearl sighed in annoyance "Honestly Amethyst, what could be such a big deal that you'd-"  
>"Amethyst's pregnant!" Steven shouted out from behind Amethyst as he interrupted Pearl and flashed the pregnancy test, revealing it to Garnet and Pearl.  
>"Wait, she's? Oh, that's wonderful you two! Congrats on becoming a dad Steven!" Pearl smiled widely as she rushed over to hug Steven.  
>"Nice work you two." Garnet smiled while giving a simple thumbs up.  
>Both Amethyst and Steven had nervous looks on their faces. "Woah woah, you think Steven's the dad?" Amethyst piped up. "I'm not the father guys!" Steven said almost immediately after Amethyst finished speaking.   
>Garnet and Pearl looked at each other in confusion. Pearl spoke up first "But, if he's not the father, than who is?"  
>"Please, tell us." Garnet crossed her arms as she looked between Steven and Amethyst.   
>Amethyst wrung her hands together nervously. "Well, it's-"  
>Suddenly a small green figure burst through the door. Peridot stood in the doorway, smiling broadly. "Amethyst, it worked! The experiment was a success, I'm pregnant! Oh, you're all here? Wait, Steven, what's that in your hand?"  
>Amethyst smiled sheepishly as Steven, Pearl, and Garnet's face twisted into shock as they chimed out together. "Wait, you're both pregnant with each other's child?!"  
>Peridot gasped before she ran up to Amethyst "You're pregnant too Amethyst? This is wonderful, a one hundred percent success rate! Nyeheheh, The Great and Lovable Peridot does it again!"  
>Steven breaks out of his shock and pulls Peridot and Amethyst into a gentle hug "Congratulations you two. I know you'll be great mothers."

**Author's Note:**

> Not an Amedot shipper per se, but if any gem could figure out a way to produce a child between two or more gems, it'd be Peridot.


End file.
